


Discoveries in dancing

by AllAboutFnaf



Category: Marvel, Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Dancing, Eddie teaches Venom to dance, Fluff, M/M, Slow Dancing, Symbrock fluff, neither of these two idiots can dance, these two idiots love each other too much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 00:04:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16712614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllAboutFnaf/pseuds/AllAboutFnaf
Summary: Venom wonders what dancing is. Eddie decides to teach them.





	Discoveries in dancing

**Author's Note:**

> So someone in a Venom discord server I'm in came up with an idea for a fic that involved Eddie and Venom dancing. They said I could write my own fic about it, so I took the "Eddie and Venom dancing" prompt and put my own spin on it.

Venom didn't understand a lot of human things. The first time Eddie had to sleep, Venom nearly freaked out and Eddie had to explain the process to the symbiote. When Venom saw someone talking on the phone to someone, Eddie had to explain that too. He even had to explain relationships to Venom- that had been embarrassing enough. But one thing that still intrigued Venom was music.

 

Venom had been intrigued by music since the first time he had heard a song playing- granted, it had been so loud that Eddie had nearly broken down the door of the guy playing it, but Venom was still curious. Eddie had introduced Venom to some music, no hard rock but everything else, from pop to even classical. And Venom had seemed to pick up on it quick- the symbiote seemed to especially enjoy alternative rock. Eddie would sing along to the songs that Venom liked to play, whether he liked them or not. And the two of them luckily seemed to share an interest in the same type of music, so there was never a complaint from either of them. 

 

In fact, they would commonly just take the time to listen to music together. When Eddie would be working on writing a story, Venom would play a song, and Eddie would quietly hum along to it. Living in a city like San Francisco, Eddie had gotten used to noise, and it would actually help him focus- depending on the type of noise. Music, though, definitely helped him focus. So, Venom would play a song and Eddie would hum to it while Venom would sing along. Venom wasn’t the best singer, but Eddie didn't mind. 

 

Eddie had taken the time to introduce Venom to music videos as well, and Venom’s interest was quickly piqued by the dancing in the videos.

 

 ** _"Why are they moving like that?”_** Venom wondered.

 

“It's called dancing, V. People dance when they hear music.” The microwave dinged to signal the food was ready, and Eddie took the plate of slightly burned tater tots out of the microwave. “Some people do it for fun, others do it as a form of expression. I don't really dance much though.”  
As Eddie began eating the tater tots he had fixed, he felt a burning curiosity emitting from Venom, and he sighed. 

 

“I’ll show you it. Dancing, I mean. After we eat.”  
Venom made a ‘hmm’ sound as they rested against the base of Eddie’s skull, and Eddie took that as a murmur of assent. Eddie continued eating, as Venom began to fish through Eddie’s memories to try and find snippets of examples of dancing. All there was were a few scattered memories- some high school dances, a few times Anne had put on a song and gotten Eddie to dance with her, and even a few times that Eddie had danced by himself to whatever was his favorite song at the time. Venom studied each one, watching the dance movements, hoping to pick up on a few of them. 

 

As soon as Eddie finished eating, he took out his phone, turned the volume all the way up, loud enough to hear a few feet away but quiet enough so that the neighbors wouldn't complain (not that his neighbor would complain about anything, Venom had scared the poor man enough so that his neighbor never said anything to him), and began to pick a song. He looked through his music library, glancing at all the song choices he had to choose from, trying to find one that was easy to dance to but still a good song. He eventually settled for a slow song, one that was easy to dance to, and he beckoned Venom to form. 

Venom formed itself into its humanoid form, gazing down at Eddie, who took Venom’s hands in his. 

 

“I’m not that good at dancing, but just follow me.” Eddie spoke, looking up at Venom. “Do what I do.”  
Venom nodded, and followed every movement Eddie made. Having never done this before, Venom was quite clumsy, accidentally stepping on Eddie’s feet a few times. Eddie just laughed it off each time, mumbling “I’m not good at dancing either, bud” before he showed Venom how to move correctly. Soon, the two were moving in tandem, their movements mirroring each other. Eddie was smiling, happiness radiating from him and into Venom, who too started smiling. 

 

“That's it, you’re getting it. Slowly, but you're getting it.” Eddie remarked, as Venom managed to make a few dance steps without landing on Eddie’s feet. “Just keep following me. Do what I do.” 

 

Venom nodded and mirrored Eddie’s movements to the best of their ability, and the two were quickly dancing in sync. 

 

The song quickly ended and moved onto a slow love song, and Eddie guided Venom in dancing to it. The two of them were quite clumsy, but they could care less. At that moment, it was just the two of them. No one else, just Eddie and Venom and the love song playing. 

 

Laughter began to fill the apartment as Eddie and Venom clumsily danced together, both of them happy as could be. Eddie’s eyes were lit up and Venom was soaking it in. Whatever one of them felt, the other felt, so they were stuck in a constant feedback loop of pure elation. Everytime a wave of happiness surged from Eddie, it mirrored in Venom. And as Eddie laughed, his brown hair tickling his forehead, Venom couldn't stop smiling. 

 

The second song soon came to an end, and another love song began to play. As it played, Eddie held onto Venom and continued to show him more dance moves that he had seen (but wasn't all that good at), and Venom would try their hardest to copy the movement. And neither of them were very good at dancing, but neither of them cared. And despite the constant shuffling of feet, the constant stepping on each other, they were having fun. They were happy. And they loved that feeling.


End file.
